1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel includes phosphor layers inside discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes. Driving signals are supplied to the discharge cells through the electrodes.
When the driving signal generates a discharge inside the discharge cells, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed inside the discharge cells to emit light, thus displaying an image on the screen of the plasma display panel.